mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Suria
Suria (Sanscrito: सूर्य, IAST: ‘'Sūrya’') significa Sol en Nepal e India. Los sinónimos de Suria en la antigua literatura india son Aditya, Arka, Bhanu, Savitr, Pushan, Ravi, Martanda, Mitra y Vivasvan. Suria también señala una deidad solar en el hinduísmo, particularmente en la tradición Saura presente en estados como Rajastán, Gujarat, Madhya Pradesh, Bihar, Uttar Pradesh, Jharkhand y Odisha. Es una de las cinco deidades consideradas aspectos y medios equivalentes para percibir a Brahmán en la tradición Smarta. Su iconografía suele mostrarse cabalgando un carro tirado por caballo, normalmente siete, que representan los siete colores del arco iris. En el hinduísmo medieval, Suria también es un epíteto para los dioses hindúes principales Shiva y Visnú. En algunos textos y artes atngiuos, Suria se representa sincréticamente con Indra, Ganesha u otros. Suria es una deidad también presente en las artes y literatura del budismo y jainismo. Suria es una de las nueve casas celestiales (Navagraha) en el sistema del zodiaco de la astrología hindú. Suria o Ravi es la base de Ravivara, o domingo, en el calendario hindú. Los principales festivales y peregrinajes en reverencia a Suria son el Makar Sankranti, Pongal, Ratha Sapthami y Kumbh Mela. , Cita: "Makar Sankranti es un festival celebrado a través de la India, con una variedad de nombres, para honrar al dios del Sol, Suria." Texto e historia Védico Los himnos védicos conservados más antiguos, como el himno 1.115 del Rigveda, mencionan a Suria con particular reverencia al "Sol naciente" y su simbolismo como disipador de la oscuridad, el quien empondera el conocimiento, el bien y toda la vida. Sin embargo, el uso es específico de este contexto. En algunos himnos, la palabra Suria simplemente significa Sol como objeto inanimado, una piedra o una gema en el cielo (Himnos rigvédicos 5.47, 6.51 y 7.63); mientras que en otros se refiere a la deidad personificada. Los vedas aseguran que el Sol (Suria) es el creador del universo material (Prakriti).Barbara A. Weightman (1996), Sacred Landscapes and the Phenomenon of Light, Geographical Review, Vol. 86, No. 1 (Jan., 1996), pages 59-71 En las capas de textos védicos, Suria es una de las muchas trinidades junto con Agni y Vayu o Indra, que son presentados como un icono y aspecto equivalente del concepto metafísico hindú llamado Brahmán.Jan Gonda (1969), The Hindu Trinity, Anthropos, Bd. 63/64, H. 1/2, (1968/1969), pages 216, 219 with footnote 51, 212-226 En la capa bráhmanas de la literatura védica, Suria aparece con Agni en los mismos himnos. Suria es venerado por el día, mientras Agni lo es por su función por la noche. La idea evoluciona, afirma Kapila Vatsyayan, donde se afirma que Suria es Agni como el primer principio y la semilla del universo . Es en la capa bráhmanas de los vedasHenk Bodewitz (1997), Jaiminīya Brāhmaṇa I, 1–65: Translation and Commentary, Brill Academic, ISBN: 978-9004036048, pp. 328–329, 254-258JC Heesterman (1985), The Inner Conflict of Tradition: Essays in Indian Ritual, Kinship, and Society, University of Chicago Press, ISBN: 978-0226322995, pp. 93–94, y los Upanishads que se relaciona explícitamente a Suria con el poder de la visión, la percepción visual y el conocimiento. Entonces se interioriza como el ojo, ya que los antiguos sabios hindúes sugirieron el abandono de los rituales externos a los dioses en favor de las reflexiones y meditaciones internas a los dioses, en el viaje propio para descubrir el Atman (alma, yo) interior, en textos como el Brihadaranyaka Upanishad, Chandogya Upanishad, Kaushitaki Upanishad, entre otros.Brihadaranyaka Upanishad Robert Hume (Translator), Oxford University Press, pp. 96–97Kausitaki Upanishad Robert Hume (Translator), Oxford University Press, pp. 302–303, 307–310, 327–328Patrick Olivelle (1992), The Samnyasa Upanisads: Hindu Scriptures on Asceticism and Renunciation, Oxford University Press, ISBN: 978-0195070453, pp. 147–151 Epopeyas thumb|Estatua de Suria. El Majabhárata abre su capítulo sobre Suria que llama reverentemente como el "ojo del universo, alma de toda existencia, origen de toda vida, meta de los Samkhyas y Yogis, y simbolismo para la libertad y emancipación espiritual". En el Majabhárata, Karna es el hijo de Suria y la princesa soltera Kunti. Describe el trauma de Kunti como madre soltera, el abandono de Karna seguido por su pena para el resto de su vida. El bebé Karna es encontrado, adoptado y crece para convertirse en uno de los principales personajes de la gran batalla de Kurukshetra, donde lucha con sus medio-hermanos. Budismo Suria es considerado una deidad en el arte budista, como en las antiguas obras atribuidas a Ashoka. Por ejemplo, Suria aparece en el templo Mahabodhi en Bodhgaya, montando en un carro tirado por cuatro caballos. Tal obra sugiere que el Suria como simbolismo para la victoria del bien sobre el mal es un concepto que pudo haberse desarrollado independientemente en el antiguo subcontinente indio en paralelo a las ideas que pudieron haber intercambiado entre India y Persia.Rajiv Kumar and Anil Kumar (2010), A UNIQUE SŪRYA CARVING ON AŚOKAN RAILINGS AT BODHGAYA Annals of the Bhandarkar Oriental Research Institute, Vol. 91, pp. 87-89 Influencias griegas y persas thumb|300px|Izquierda: Suria en una cuádriga, relieve de Bodh Gaya. Derecha: Ejemplo clásico de Apolo Febo en una cuádriga. El Sol como deidad común en las culturas antiguas y medievales se encuentra en Sudamérica, Europa, África y Asia. Los rasgos y mitologías de Suria comparten semejanzas con Hvare-khshaeta de la Persia preislámica y Helios-Sol de la cultura grecorromana. Las influencias de las mitologías de Grecia y el imperio Kushan pueden seguirse en el arte de Suria en India datada del siglo IV a.C. al primer milenio de nuestra era. Iconografía thumb|La iconografía de Suria normalmente lo muestra sosteniendo una flor de loto y montando un carro tirado por caballos. La iconografía de Suria en el hinduísmo varía con sus textos. Suele mostrarse como una persona resplandeciente en pie sosteniendo una flor de loto con sus manos, montando un carro tirado por uno o más caballos, normalmente siete. Los siete caballos se nombran por las siete métricas de la prosodia sánscrita: Gayatri, Brihati, Ushnih, Jagati, Trishtubha, Anushtubha y Pankti. El Brihat Samhita, un texto hindú que describe la arquitectura, iconografía y protocolos de diseño, afirma que Suria debía mostrarse con dos manos y llevando una corona. En contraste, el Vishnudharmottara, otro texto hindú de arquitectura, afirma que la iconografía de Suria debería mostrarse con cuatro manos, con flores en dos de ellas, un bastón en la tercera yla cuarta sosteniendo el equipo de escritura (hoja de palma kundi y pluma simbolizando el conocimiento). En ambos libros se afirma que su auriga es Aruna, que está sentado. Le flanquean normalmente dos mujeres, que representan a las diosas del alba Usha y Pratyusha. Las diosas se muestran disparando flechas, un simbolismo de su iniciativa para desafiar a la oscuridad. La iconografía de Suria también ha variado ocn el tiempo. En algunas obras de arte antiguas, particularmente de los primeros siglos de la era común, su iconografía es similar a aquellas encontradas en Persia y Grecia, sugiriendo una posible adopción de influencias griegas, iranias y escitas. Después de que las influencias griegas y kushan llegaran a la antigua India, algunos iconos de Suria del periodo posterior lo mostraron llevando túnica y botas altas. En algunas obras budistas, se muestra su carro tirado por cuatro caballos. Las puertas de los monasterios budistas de Nepal lo muestran, junto con Chandra (dios lunar), simbólicamente con Suria mostrado como un círculo rojo con rayos. Los símbolos anicónicos de Suria incluyen la esvástica y el anillo de piedra. Arka, Mitra y otros sinónimos En la literatura india, Suria es mencionado con varios nombres, que suelen representar sus distintos aspectos o características fenomenológicas del Sol. Por ello, Savitr se refiere al que asciende y se pone, Aditya significa el que tiene esplendor, Mitra se refiere al Sol como "el gran amigo luminoso de toda la humanidad" , mientras que Pushan se refiere al Sol como iluminador que ayudó a los devas a vencer a los asuras que usan la oscuridad. Arka, Mitra y Suria tienen distintas características en la mitología temprana, pero para la época de las épicas se volvieron sinónimos. El término "Arka" se encuentra normalmente en nombres de templos del norte de la India y en zonas orientales de la India. El templo Konark del siglo XI de la India es nombrado por una palabra compuesta "Kona y Arka" o "Arka en la esquina". Otros templos de Suria nombrados por Arka incluyen Uttararka y Lolarka en Uttar Pradesh y Balarka en Rajastán. Astronomía Suria es un cuerpo celestial importante que aparece en varios textos astronómicos hindúes en sánscrito, como el Aryabhatiya del siglo V de Aryabhata, el Romaka del siglo VI de Latadeva y Panca Siddhantika por Varahamihira, el Khandakhadyaka del siglo VII de Brahmagupta y el Sisyadhivrddida del siglo VIII de Lalla. Estos textos presentan a Suria y a varios planetas y estiman las características del movimiento planetario relativo. Otros textos como el Surya Siddhanta cuya finalización se fecha entre el siglo V y X presentan sus capítulos sobre varios planetas con mitologías de deidades. Los manuscritos de estos textos existen en versiones ligeramente diferentes, presentando a Suria, los cálculos planetarios y su movimiento relativo respecto a la Tierra. Estos varían en sus datos, sugiriendo que los textos estuvieron abiertos a revisión durante sus vidas. Por ejemplo, los eruditos hindúes del primer milenio de nuestra era estimaron la longitud sidérea de los años de la siguiente manera, de sus estudios astronómicos, con resultados ligeramente diferentes: El más antiguo probablemente sea el Surya Siddhanta, mientras que el más preciso es el Siddhanta Shiromani. Zodiaco y astrología El sinónimo de Suria, Ravi, es la raíz de palabra "Ravivara" o domingo en el calendario hindú. Tanto en la nomenclatura india como grecorromana de los días de la semana, el domingo está dedicado al Sol. Suria es parte del Navagraha en el sistema del zodiaco hindú. La astrología hindú basada en el Sol y los planetas probablemente se desarrolló en los siglos previos a la llegada de la astrología griega con Alejandro Magno, siendo sus signos del zodiaco casi idénticos.James Lochtefeld (2002), "Jyotisha" in The Illustrated Encyclopedia of Hinduism, Vol. 1: A–M, Rosen Publishing, ISBN: 0-8239-2287-1, páginas 326–327 Los horóscopos técnicos y las ideas astrológicas de la India vinieron de Grecia, afirma Nicholas Campion, y se desarrollaron en los primeros siglos del primer milenio de nuestra era. En el budismo En el budismo del lejano oriente, Suria es uno de los doce devas, deidades guardianas que se encuentran en los santuarios budistas (Jūni-ten, 十二天).Twelve Heavenly Deities (Devas) Nara National Museum, Japan En Japón, ha sido llamado "Nit-ten". Se une a los otros once devas del budismo, encontrado en Japón y otras partes del sudeste asiático: Indra (Taishaku-ten), Agni (Ka-ten), Yama (Emma-ten), Nirrti (Rasetsu-ten), Vayu (Fu-ten), Ishana (Ishana-ten), Kubera (Tamon-ten), Varuna (Sui-ten), Brahma (Bon-ten), Prithvi (Chi-ten), Chandra (Gat-ten).S Biswas (2000), Art of Japan, Northern, ISBN: 978-8172112691, página 184Willem Frederik Stutterheim et al (1995), Rāma-legends and Rāma-reliefs in Indonesia, ISBN:978-8170172512 , páginas xiv-xviAdrian Snodgrass (2007), The Symbolism of the Stupa, Motilal Banarsidass, {ISBN: 978-8120807815, páginas 120-124, 298-300 El el sistema cosmológico budista del monte Meru, Suria es considerado una deidad femenina, contrastando con el dios lunar masculino.John C. Huntington, Dina Bangdel, Robert A. F. Thurman, The Circle of Bliss: Buddhist Meditational Art, 6 Surya Mandala Templos del Sol thumb|Templo del Sol, Modhera Los templos de Suria se encuentran en muchas partes de la India. Las obras de arte relacionadas con Suria son más comunes que sus templos, encontradose en todo tipo de templos de distintas tradiciones del hinduismo, como en los templos hindúes dedicados a Shiva, Visnú, Ganesha y Shakti. Los relieves en los muros del templo, fuertes y obras de arte sobre las puertas de muchos monasterios hindúes muestran a Suria.Michael W. Meister (1986), Regional Variations in Mātṛkā Conventions, Artibus Asiae, Vol. 47, No. 3/4 (1986), page 243 with footnote 35 and 36, 252-254, 239-241Alexander Lubotsky (1996), The Iconography of the Viṣṇu Temple at Deogarh and the Viṣṇudharmottarapurāṇa, Ars Orientalis, Freer Gallery of Art, The Smithsonian Institution, Vol. 26 (1996), pages 76 (figure 10 caption), 65-80 Muchos de los templos que contienen iconos y arte de Suria datan de la segunda mitad del primer milenio de nuestra era y primeros siglos del segundo milenio. El templo Vaishnava del siglo XI en Kadwaha en Madhya Pradesh, por ejemplo, muestra el arte de Suria junto con otros muchos dioses y diosas en su portal. Los templos del siglo VIII y IX de la diosa (Shaktismo) de India central muestran de manera similar a Suria junto a otros dioses hindúes dentro del templo. El templo de Shiva del siglo VI en Gangadhar en Rajastán incluye a Suria.Michael W. Meister (1986), Regional Variations in Mātṛkā Conventions, Artibus Asiae, Vol. 47, No. 3/4 (1986), pages 233-262 Se encuentran menciones similares en inscripciones de piedra cerca de templos hindúes, como la inscripción Mandasor del siglo V. Michael Meister afirma que estos templos no glorifican un dios o diosa sobre el otro, sino que lo presentan independientemente y con énfasis equiparable en una iconografía completa. De manera similar, los templos de las cuevas de la India dedicados a varios dioses y diosas muestran a Suria. Por ejemplo, las tallas del siglo VI en las cuevas Ellora en Maharashtra así como en el arte del siglo VIII y IX que se encuentra allí, como en la Cueva 25, el templo Kailasha (Cueva 16) y otros, muestran una iconografía completa de Suria. Los templos hindúes tienen predominantemente su entrada principal mirando al este y su principio arquitectónico cuadrado está alineado reverencialmente con la dirección del Suria ascendiente. Este alineamiento hacia la salida del Sol se encuentra en la mayoría de templos budistas y jainistas dentro y fuera de la India. Templos dedicados thumb|1000px|Vista panorámica del templo de Konark. El templo más famoso de Suria es el templo Konark, un Patrimonio de la Humanidad en Orissa. Construido en el siglo XIII por la dinastía Ganga oriental, en un lugar de peregrinaje pre-existente al dios Suria, la arquitectura del templo imita el gran carro con doce ruedas tirado por siete caballos. El templo muestra a Suria en tres representaciones, con el principal Suria destruido y el templo dañado por las repetidas invasiones musulmanas. Aparte de Konark, hay otros dos templos del Sol en Orissa llamados templo del Sol Biranchi Narayan. Hay templos del Sol en muchas partes de la India, como Modhera, Gujarat. Fue patrocinado por el rey Bhimdev de la dinastía Chaulukya. Otros principales templos de Susria se encuentran en Arasavalli, Andra Pradesh; el templo Kanakaditya en Kasheli (distrito Sindhudurg); Maharashtra, cerca del famoso templo de Galtaji en Jaipur, Rajastán, y grupos de templos Navagraha en Tamil Nadu y Assam. El templo del Sol Martand en Jammu y Cachermira fue destruido por los ejércitos islámicos. Un templo de Suria conservado en el norte de la India es el Kattarmal Surya mandir en el distrito Almora, Uttarakhand, creado por el rey Kattarmal en el siglo XII. Los gurjars eran esencialmente adoradores del Sol y algunos de los templos del Sol fueron erigidos por ellos durante el periodo medieval.Lālatā Prasāda Pāṇḍeya (1971). Sun-worship in ancient India. Motilal Banarsidass. p. 245 El templo del Sol conocido como Jayaditya fue construido por el rey Gurjar de Nandipuri, Jayabhatta II. Este templo se sitúa en Kotipura cerca de Kapika en el distrito Bharukachha. El templo de Suria de Bhinmal conocido como templo Jagaswani Surya también se erigió durante este periodo. Templos de Suria fuera de la India El templo del Sol de Multán (Actual Pakistán) contenía una venerada estatua de Suria. Era uno de los puntos focales del conflicto religioso hindú-musulmán. Tras el 871 d.C., Multán (Panjab) estaba bajo el gobierno de príncipes árabes, que retuvieron el templo de Suria y lo protegieron para amenazar con sus destrucción a los hindúes gurjara que los atacaran. Los primeros gobernantes musulmanes gravaron a los peregrinos hindúes por el privilegio de visitar el templo de Suria, proporcionando así una importante fuente de ingresos a estos gobernantes. El templo de Suria fue destruido por los gobernantes chiítas a finales del siglo X, que construyeron sobre él una mezquita, abandonando la mezquita congregacional suní en Multán. Esta mezquita shiíta sobre las ruins del templo del Sol fue luego destruida por el gobernante suní Mahmud de Ghazni, quedándose el templo del Suria sin reconstruir y dejándose un espacio vacío, lo que ayudó a restablecer la importancia de la mezquita suní en Multán. Aunque Shiva y Visnú eran más comunes en el arte del sudeste asiático del primer milenio, como los encontrados en Camboya y Tailandia, las pruebas arqueológicas sugieren que el dios Suria estaba entre el panteón de ideas adoptada tempranamente en estas regiones y retenidas tras la dominación de la tradición budista.Ian Harris, Cambodian Buddhism: History and Practice, University of Hawaii Press, page 9 thumb|Sanxingdui en China - Sol dorado con aves. Según Chung Tan, es similar a Suria. En Nepal, muchos templos de Suria y obras se originan en la era medieval, como el Thapahiti y el Saugal-tol del siglo XI y las esculturas de piedra Naksal del siglo XII.Mary Shepherd Slusser (1996), The Purandi Hoard: Metalwork from Eleventh-Century Nepal, Artibus Asiae, Vol. 56, No. 1/2 (1996), pages 119, 126-128 Los artefactos descubiertos en la cultura Sanxingdui fundada c. 1600 a.C., a unos 40 km del actuán Chengdu, capital de la provincia de Sichuán, China, revelan un culto antiguo de una deidad solar similar a Suria. Los artefactos incluyen una hoja de oro con diseños de cuatro aves volando en torno a la deidad solar y una escultura de bronce del chakra de Suria.Chung Tan (2015). Himalaya Calling - The Origins of China and India ISBN: 978-1-938134-59-3 Source link (accessed: Wed Sept 7. 2016), pp. 13-15 Suria en la cultura india Festivales Varios festivales marcan a la deidad Suria, variando a regionalmente en la India. Pongal o Makara Sankaranti son los celebrados más ampliamente. Estos celebran la buena cosecha. Otros festivales centrados en Suria son Chhath de Bihar, Uttar Pradesh oriental y regiones vecinas, y Samba Dashami y Ratha Saptami; Chhath se celebra inmediatamente después de Diwali con un ayuno de tres día seguido por un baño en el río o un tanque, recordando al Sol. De manera similar, Aytar Puja se celebra en Goa. El último es conocido como Aditya Ranubai en Maharashtra. El segundo día del festival de la cosecha Pongal se dedica a Suria en Tamil Nadu, llamándose "Surya Pongal". Otro festival llamado Kartik Puja señala a Suria, junto con Shiva, Visnú, Lakshmi, Radha, Krishna y Tulsi. Es observado por mujeres hindúes, típicamente con visitas a ríos como el Gánges, socialización y canto en grupo. Bailes El repertorio de bailes indios clásicos como el Bharatanatyan incluyen poses que significan rayos de luz dirigiéndose a todo el universo, como una forma de homenaje a Suria.Katherine C. Zubko (2006), Embodying "Bhakti Rasa" in Bharata Natyam: An Indian-Christian Interpretation of "Gayatri" Mantra through Dance, Journal of Hindu-Christian Studies, Volume 19, Article 10, pages 38-39, Saludo al Sol [[Archivo:Surya_Namaskar_sculpture_at_IGIA_T3.jpg|thumb|Escultura que muestra los 12 asanas correspondientes al Surya Namaskara A en la términal T3 del aeropuerto IGIA, Nueva Delhi, India, creado por Nikhil BhandariIndian Express (04-09-2010). Destination Delhi.]] El saludo al Sol (Sūrya namaskāra) es una rutina de calentamiento de yoga basada en una secuencia de asanas conectados gallardamente. La nomenclatura se refiere al simbolismo del Sol como alma y fuente de toda vida. Es una práctica relativamente moderna desarrollada en el siglo XX. Un yogui puede desarrollar una rutina personalizada de yoga, como el saludo al Sol, para preceder su práctica de asana. El Gayatri Mantra se asocia con Suria (Savitr). La aparición más antigua del mantra es el himno 3.6210 del Rigveda. }} Referencias Categoría:Dioses del sol Categoría:Dioses hindúes